


Morning delights

by Ischa



Series: Strays [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Polyamory, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: In which there are blow-jobs and pancakes.He had a dream about a merman, who was pulling him under water, but he wasn’t scared. In fact, he realized, he was aroused. Everything was warm and wet and soft.He blinked and then groaned.Silver hummed around his dick. Adam couldn’t remember when the last time was he had been woken up by someone like this.





	Morning delights

“Feed me,” Silver said as Adam opened the door. It was way too early for visitors, but the banging on the front door had been insistent, so he had crawled out of bed. 

“Silver,” Adam said. He was only a little bit irritated, because seeing Silver always made him unreasonably happy. “It’s not even seven, what are you doing up and about?” It was a Sunday too. 

“I need food, we don’t have any left,” Silver stated. 

Adam stepped aside so Silver could enter the apartment. “Where is Mica?” 

“Working,” Silver answered cryptically.

If Adam had been more awake, he would have asked more questions, but he wasn’t so he didn’t. He went into the kitchen instead where Silver was already taking out plates and mugs.  
“Coffee?” Adam asked. 

“You have milk, right?” 

“Yes,” Adam answered. Since Silver and Mica were spending so much time at his place he had more essentials in his fridge. Like milk, butter, eggs. Silver’s coffee was usually half milk and half coffee. Adam indulged him, because he couldn’t help himself. 

“Yes, coffee then, please,” he put the mugs on the table and started rummaging in the fridge. “Oh, good, you have cheese.” He sounded delighted. 

Adam wondered, not for the first time, what Silver’s and Mica’s life was like when they weren’t sheltered at Adam’s apartment.  
Adam made coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, watching Silver eat. 

“Not hungry?” Silver asked. 

“I just woke up. I can’t eat when I just woke up,” Adam said. He still felt like just crawling into bed and sleeping for another three hours. 

Silver nodded. “Can I take a shower?” 

“Of course. Do you mind if I just go right back to bed and sleep some more?” 

Silver smiled. It was the smile, Adam thought, it got you every time. Innocent and knowing and promising a thousand sinful delights.  
“No, I can entertain myself,” Silver replied. 

Adam put the mug with his untouched coffee in the sink and went back to bed. 

~+~  
He had a dream about a merman, who was pulling him under water, but he wasn’t scared. In fact, he realized, he was aroused. Everything was warm and wet and soft.  
He blinked and then groaned.  
Silver hummed around his dick. Adam couldn’t remember when the last time was he had been woken up by someone like this.  
He grabbed the sheets and curled his fingers into them as Silver continued to lick and suck on his cock. God, he wished he could see Silver now, but the boy was hidden under the blanket. And maybe it was better this way because if he could look into those pale grey eyes he would surely lose it. 

Silver sucked hard and Adam swore. “I’m gonna-“ but he didn’t finish that sentence because Silver did something delicious with his tongue and Adam came, fisting the sheets hard.  
He was a boneless mess when Silver’s head reappeared from under the blanket. He looked smug, his lips a bit swollen, his hair a mess. Adam’s heart felt too big and warm in his chest. Like a piece of hot coal that was burning through his whole system. 

Silver kissed his chest and rested his head on it. “Still tired?” 

“Again, I’d say,” Adam answered with a laugh. 

“Hmm, but you liked it,” Silver said, it wasn’t a question at all. 

Adam let his fingers comb gently through Silver’s long pale hair. “I liked it,” he replied anyway. 

“This is nice,” Silver said, curling up on top of Adam. A bit like a cat, Adam thought fondly. 

He could feel Silver’s cock hard and heavy against his skin, but Silver didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get off, so Adam just kept stroking the boy’s soft hair. 

~+~  
The next time he woke up it was only half an hour later, again to banging on his door. 

“That will be Mica,” Silver said, rolling away from Adam and burying himself in the blankets.  
Adam sighed, but got up and opened the door. 

“Your dick is exposed,” Mica said. 

Adam looked down. “Damn it,” he put himself away and stepped aside to let Mica in. 

Mica grinned, and grabbed him by the neck to pull him into a heated kiss. He tasted like peppermint and smelled a bit like the sea and smoke.  
“You had fun without me.” 

“Silver is sleeping,” Adam said. 

“I’ll make tea then; you don’t work today, do you?” 

Adam shook his head. Before he met Silver and Mica he had worked Sundays too, not because he had needed the money that badly, but because he couldn’t stand the silence of his apartment.  
“No,” Adam answered. 

“Good,” Mica replied and wandered off into the kitchen. Adam followed, because Silver clearly needed some more sleep and Adam was actually awake now. 

Once Mica made himself a tea and a coffee for Adam, he sat down and drank it carefully.  
“How bad is it when you’re not here?” Adam asked, he was making sandwiches for Mica and not looking at the boy. 

“We get by, but it’s good to know that you will let us in and feed us, let us sleep here,” Mica answered. 

“Was that why you approached me the first time in the café?” 

Mica sighed. “I thought we went over this already. We approached you because Silver wanted to fuck you. And I wasn’t against it.” 

Adam nodded, finished assembling the sandwich and put it in front of Mica.  
He sat down and watched Mica eat. Like Silver, Mica let him. Like they knew that Adam took pleasure in it. 

Once Mica was finished, he pushed the plate away and looked at Adam. “You're thinking too much about this whole thing. What does it matter how we met? Do you feel like we're taking advantage of you?” It wasn't an accusation, Adam knew that, but it still didn't sit right. “Or are you thinking we're paying you back in naughty photographs and blow-jobs?” 

“I wasn't thinking that,” Adam said and he honestly hadn't been thinking that. 

“So what is it then?” Mica wanted to know. 

“I just...I'm curious about you two. About what you do when you're not here, where you go, where you sleep, where you work, what your friends are like,” he answered, shrugging. He did want to know all these things, but he also knew that he didn't have any designs on these boys. They weren't his, even if it sometimes felt like it. Even if he wanted them to be. 

“If we fuck anyone besides you?” Mica asked. 

That question had been rattling around in Adam's head too. So he nodded. “Yeah.” 

Mica sighed. “You really want to know?” 

Did he? Suddenly Adam wasn't sure, but Mica's question already implied that he probably wouldn't like the answer.  
“Yes,” Adam said. 

“I do,” Mica said. “I don't ask Silver about it, so I don't know.” 

Adam wanted to ask if it was casual or if it meant something, but he didn't. “Are you safe?” 

Mica grinned. “I always use condoms even if it's only oral.” 

That was what Adam wanted to hear and he had known of course, Mica always put a condom on him. Silver didn’t always when it came to oral. Adam mulled the answer over: a simple yes would have done it too, unless... Unless Mica wasn't safe when it came to other things.  
Adam decided not to push. Not today at least. 

~+~  
Silver joined them in the living room roughly two hours later. He was naked under the sheet he had slung around his body, his hair was unkempt and there was an imprint of the pillow on his cheek. He looked adorable. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. 

“Slept well?” Mica asked, without looking up from his phone. 

“How long have you been here?” Silver replied. 

“A bit over two hours,” Mica answered. 

Silver stood in the door to the living room for another moment before he padded to the couch. Adam and Mica made room for him in the middle. He curled up on the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest, his toes sticking out from under the sheet. They looked strangely vulnerable, Adam thought. 

“Can we watch a movie and order sushi?” He asked. 

“Sure we can,” Mica said, handing Silver his cell phone. “I'm paying.” 

The first instinct was to protest and offer to pay, but even if Adam liked to think of them as boys, they weren't. Not really. They had a whole life Adam knew nothing about. Hell, he had a whole life they did know nothing about, too. “You know what I like,” he said instead. Because Silver did. They had ordered sushi often enough over the last few weeks that Silver had probably memorized his favorites. 

“Work went well then?” Silver asked, after he hit send on the order and handed Mica his phone back. 

“As well as can be expected, but I got paid,” Mica answered and Silver nodded. “Adam wants to meet our friends.” 

Silver's head snapped to Adam. “We don't have friends, Adam. It's just me and Mica and you.” 

“Oh,” Adam said. 

“Do you want us to meet your friends?” Silver asked. There was that smile again. The one that made Adam's fingers itch with the urge to touch, to claim and possess. 

“What makes you think that I have friends worth meeting?” 

“Good point,” Mica threw in. 

“But,” Silver said, “You are a very good photographer, so you meet people. Some of them must be worth something, right?” 

“I guess,” Adam admitted. 

“Besides,” Silver continued, “ you are friends with us and I think me and Mica are entertaining enough and not only in the bedroom.” 

“But especially in the bedroom,” Mica said with a leer. Silver rolled his eyes at him. 

“Or the kitchen, or the shower, this very couch,” Adam said. 

Mica laughed. “Yeah. Point taken.” 

“You really want to meet some of my -associates?” 

Silver nodded, excitedly. “I'm sure they are as wonderful as you are Adam.” 

Adam wasn't so sure, and he wasn't so sure either, if he wanted to share these boys with anyone he knew. But now it was out there and Silver seemed excited for it. He would have to make some arrangements. There had been this invitation in his inbox yesterday, for a get-together. He had been ready to decline, but maybe now he would go and take Mica and Silver with him. 

“Fine,” Adam said. 

Silver grabbed his face, his fingers were firm but soft, and kissed him. “Wonderful.” 

Adam had to kiss him for that little smile on his face alone. Things progressed from there swiftly and were only interrupted by the doorbell. Adam was the only one with his pants still one, so he had to go and grab their sushi, Mica threw his wallet at him.

“Timeout for nourishment and fluids,” he said once Adam paid for the sushi and was back on the couch again. 

“I don't see any fluids,” Silver said. 

Mica huffed but got up and went to the kitchen to grab some bottles of water. By the time he came back, they had unpacked the sushi and were already digging in. 

Mica put the water on the table. “There is this Japanese thing, where a girl – or a boy, I guess – lies down on a table and presses their legs together and they pour sake into the V and drink it.” 

Silver hummed. “We don't have any sake.” 

“Next time then,” Adam said. 

Mica smiled. “Deal,” he replied and grabbed his chopsticks. 

~+~  
Adam woke up to the smell of coffee and blinked. It wasn’t that unusual to wake up to the smell of coffee these days, but it was unusual to wake up to that and singing on a Monday. 

“He dreamed he was a fairy,” Mica grunted from beside him. 

“He is a fairy,” Adam said without thinking. 

Mica snorted and then turned so he could press his lips against Adam’s shoulder. And press his hard-on against Adam’s ass.  
“He sure is,” Mica said. 

“So he’s up because he had a dream?” Adam asked. He stole a glance at his clock. Still another thirty minutes before he had to get up. It was good to be a photographer – on some days. No regular hours for him. 

“He’s weird like that, said he couldn’t sleep, stole out of bed hours ago, waited for the sun to rise. Didn’t want to wake you.” 

“Very considerate of him,” Adam replied. 

“You do need to work to buy us food and keep this nice apartment.” 

“You like it here?” Adam asked, pressing his ass against Mica’s cock. 

“It has its perks.” 

“If you guys are having sex without me, I will be cross, besides I made pancakes,” Silver yelled from the kitchen. 

Mica was out of bed in a flash and already putting on boxers. 

Adam blinked at him. “What? I thought we were getting somewhere?” 

“But Silver made pancakes. You’ve never eaten anything so good, I swear and he makes them so rarely. Come on, get up.” 

He stared a bit more at Mica, but it seemed that Mica was indeed serious about this. He sighed and got out of bed.  
Silver smiled at them as he poured the batter into the pan. It smelled delicious. Adam sat down and just watched Silver make breakfast.  
The pancakes were the most delicious thing he had ever had in his life. 

“It’s how I snare people,” Silver said. “That’s how I make them love me.”  
Adam thought that he was lying, he had loved Silver pretty much from that first encounter in the café. But he wasn’t going to say that because it was too big for a lazy morning like this.

“It’s delicious,” Adam said. 

Silver smiled. “I call them ‘morning delights’.” 

The name was fitting.


End file.
